Raven
Raven, formerly Sachya, is a mysterious and extremely strong girl who, like Kat, is a shifter. Originally antagonistic towards Kat, she eventually becomes an ally as her motives are revealed. She has a crow name Xii, who mirrors Dusty's ability to grant her gravity powers. Biography Gravity Rush She is later revealed to actually be good, as she is trying to thwart Kat because Alderman D'nelica claimed that he would send a rescue team to the kids trapped at Boutoume if she can keep the missing parts of the city from returning. This was likely a trick in order to further turn public opinion against Mayor Bolsey, and ultimately remove him from power.When Nushi attacks, Raven and Kat form a truce to defeat Nushi. This truce strengthens into a friendship as the plot continues. Raven then spends the rest of her time in Boutoume, desperately trying to find the entrance to the Ark. When Kat eventually finds the entrance, she and Kat start gathering all the Lost Children in the Ark so that they may go back to Hekseville. As they ascend to Hekseville, Kat is thrown from the ark, though the ark later makes it back to Hekseville. She is the younger adopted sister of Zaza, and her real name is Sachya. She was among the children trapped at Boutoume when their school bus fell off the edge of Hekseville. Raven appears much older than Zaza because time progresses quicker outside of Boutoume. In his account of Sachya, Zaza reveals that his family found Sachya as a baby and raised her as a part of their family. Gravity Rush 2 When Raven comes through the rift into Jirga Para Lhao, she is found by the military, who are able to brainwash her (possibly with drugs) to believe she is one of their soldiers, known as Night Gale. She comes to her senses after fighting Kat and joins her on her adventure. Upon rescuing Cecie from the Lost City, she gets pulled into a dimensional rift and separated from Kat. She re-emerges during Kat's first fight against Kali Angel and helps her win. Raven then remains at Kat's side until they go to Eto, and Raven is imprisoned by Cai in order to brainwash Kat into thinking she is still Queen Alua. When Kat breaks her out, she goes to Hekseville to hold off Elektricitie while Kat recovers her old memories in the Brink. Raven is the last person standing in the final battle, though Kat arrives in the nick of time to save the city. Despite Raven having collapsed, Kat is able to merge Dusty with Xii and form the Sphinx Guardian to obliterate The Darkness. When Raven wakes up, she hears Kat's voice, but Kat has disappeared along with Dusty and Xii is back to normal. A year later, Raven is still wrestling with Kat's loss, but hears Dusty, and upon following the sound discovers that Kat is somehow still alive. In the Ark of Time DLC, it's revealed that Dr. Brahman's attempt to free the children from the Ark between Gravity Rush 1 and 2 caused Raven's soul to be shattered. She is forced to battle the Collectors alone to stop them from destroying the Ark in an attempt to repair the universe. She even unleashes the Gravity Sphinx herself, but forgets these events along with her past in order to fix the universe and save the children. The DLC also reveals how she got back to Hekseville and obtained Xii. In fact, she was able to return to Hekseville using an ancient airship of similar design to the Ark, but arrived 50 years in the future and was lost until Xii appeared and turned her into a gravity shifter. Personality Initially; Raven appears to be cold, indifferent, and rarely speaks, opposed to Kat's outgoing personality. At times, Raven displayed a fierce and impulsive side. When the latter learns of Kat's actions of recovering the other parts of Hekseville, she attack the other shifter in assuming she's working with Bolsey. While seemingly ruthless, Raven does have a kind heart, wanting to do everything in her power to save the kids and her adopted brother Zaza from Boutoume, even making herself look like a villain. After the events of the first game, Raven became much nicer and more outgoing, while holding onto her emotionless demeanor. Raven became a loyal friend and ally of Kat over the sequel, willingly to help her out whenever she is in trouble. In the DLC, The Ark of Time: Raven's Choice, Raven's personality as a child was a contrast of her current self. While growing up as Sachya, she was known to be a happy, but rather timid girl. Sachya was notably dependent on her older adopted brother Zaza, and followed him wherever he goes. Powers and Abilities As a shifter, Raven's gravity abilities are similar to Kat's, however a majority of her moves appear to be more powerful in comparison, which can be credited to Raven being a gravity shifter for a longer period of time than Kat. Raven has her own version of Kat's Gravity Kick move, called "Blood Talon," where Raven performs a spinning gravity kick that deals multiple hits on an enemy at once. Like Kat, Raven also has a stasis field that can not only carry more objects than Kat's, but can also be charged to allow her to perform her "Blue Jay" technique. This move allows her to create balls of energy that can be thrown as projectiles. Raven also has her own special move called "High Pressure," which can destroy multiple enemies at once by distorting gravity. During her second boss battle in the first game, Raven has also shown the ability to create some kind of attack that manipulates space via gravity in order to teleport her enemies. She demonstrates this by creating a large ball of distorted gravity and throwing it at Kat. If the she is caught in the attack, Kat will be teleported back to a previous position. It could be implied that this move can only teleport a target short distances, as Kat was only moved a few feet away from her initial teleport point. In the DLC that took place between the first and second game, Raven achieved her "Phoenix Mode," which raised her attack power greatly and allowed her to regain her health, and further unleashed her true power known as "Sphinx Mode," by combining her power with Dusty. Raven's primary form of attack is kicking. Relationships Zaza Zaza is Raven's adopted older brother. While growing up as Sachya, Raven was greatly attached to her brother and was known to follow him everywhere. Zaza was also a source of emotional comfort for Sachya whenever she felt scared or unsure of a situation. Xii Xii is Raven's Guardian. It looks like a raven in its typical form, but can transform into a mythological phoenix. It most likely takes this form because Sachya used to like winged things, and formerly owned a pet bird. Raven can hear Kat's voice through Xii, showing that Xii is actually part of Dusty and vice versa. And in fact, the two of them can merge into a single Guardian. Kat Kat initially starts out being Raven's enemy due to a misunderstanding. Eventually they grow to be partners after Kat helps Raven rescue the kids of Boutoume. Despite this episode being erased from history, Raven retains her attitude towards Kat and starts looking at her with an unusual amount of devotion, approaching outright attraction. Guide First Battle The first boss fight against Raven is fairly straight forward. Just keep gravity kicking her whenever you get a chance. Occasionally she will come down to the ground. During these parts its most effective to also go down to the ground and use normal kicks against her. Using Gravity Typhoon on her is extremely effective, as it allows you to drain Raven's health quickly, and she will not be able to attack you. Second Battle The second fight against Raven will take place inside The Pillar. This battle is different from the other boss battles in the game. You are not actually supposed to attack Raven during this fight. Instead you must avoid getting attacked by Raven as you are falling. This battle is also fairly straight forward. Raven will shoot balls at you. Just dodge as they come towards you. Just keep dodging them until you get to the bottom of the pillar. If you choose to attack Raven (preferably with Gravity Typhoon), she will get stunned, allowing Kat to progress down the Pillar without any problem. It's unknown if you can kill Raven. Third Battle in Gravity Rush 2 Appearances in Gravity Rush Episode 1: From Oblivion Episode 2: Shadows Over the City Episode 6: The Lost City Episode 8: A Hundred and One Nights (First boss fight) Episode 12: Look Out Below (Second boss fight) Episode 14: The Lost Tribe Episode 16: Children of the Past Episode 21: No Rest For the Virtuous Appearances in The Ark of Time Raven appears in all six episodes as a playable character. Appearances in Gravity Rush 2 Extra Episode: Forbidden Cargo (Demo only and Experienced Course appearance) Episode 6: Separate Tables (Being mind control by the Garrison as a Night Gale). Episode 7: Wandering Heart (Third boss fight) Episode 8: Like a Radio Episode 9: And the Soldier's Wife? Episode 10: No Messiah, No Message Episode 11: The Crowd Episode 12: Black Eagle Episode 17: Road to Lonely Episode 18: Two Angels Episode 19: Dimmed Light Episode 20: How to Say Goodbye Episode 21: The End of the World Episode 22: Castle of Sand Episode 23: Lamentations Episode 24: All Fires Burn to Ash (Playable Character) Episode 25: Silence Episode 26: A Song without Voice Episode 27: Black Cat (Playable Character) Trivia * Raven's name in the original Japanese version is "Crow". *According to the creator, Bit, she is the other half of Kat, considering that the creators mostly speak cryptically, this might just refer to Raven and Kat's relationship and/or teamwork. *She sacrificed her own memories of her childhood to save the children in the Ark which is why the Ark never made an appearance in Gravity Rush 2. *Since the sequel, Raven has shown to have a large appetite, eating all of Lisa's meal that she prepared for the whole group. *Raven's overall design as a child (Sachya) bears a striking resemblance to Alessa Gillespie from the first Silent Hill ''game, particularly in terms of her dress and her haircut. This may be intentional, as ''Gravity Rush's director (Keiichiro Toyama) also directed the first Silent Hill game. * According to the Gravity Rush 2 Complete Guide, Raven is approximately 18 years old. Gallery Gravity Rush Artwork anime,art,character,concept-3e9cf85f6e9d492dccbcc6fecb7d1429_h.jpg|Raven's dialogue profile in Gravity Rush. 2013-05-31-113940.jpg|Raven getting ice cream. 2013-08-24-133009.jpg|Raven's wanted poster. Sachya_(Raven).jpg|Raven as a child (Sachya) Screenshots Raven Gravity.png|Raven while shifting Gravity. She turns blue unlike Kat who turns red. gravity_rush_15_thumb.jpg|Raven as she appears in-game. tumblr_lupvrl1QtZ1qg64euo1_1280.jpg Gravity Rush screenshots2.jpg Gravity Rush 2 Artwork tumblr_mtfv0iN4Lk1rmyt8ho1_1280.jpg 21381999406 3f2122c7d91bwx.jpg|Raven appearing alongside with Kat in the cover art of the sequel. Raven's face in Gravity Rush 2.jpg|Raven's dialogue profile in Gravity Rush 2. Screenshots Gravity-rush-2-screen-02-ps4-us-14jun16.jpg|Raven with Kat at Lei Colmosna in Gravity Rush 2. Raven as she appers in game in Gravity Rush 2.png|Raven as she appears in-game in Gravity Rush 2 Raven DLC gameplay in Gravity Rush 2 The Ark of Time, Raven's Choice.png|Raven free roam gameplay in Gravity Rush 2 GaseousInformalKinkajou-size restricted.gif|Raven's kicks in Gravity Rush 2 GRAVITY RUSH™ 2_20170122014439.png|Raven de retour es:Raven Category:Spoiler warning templates Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Gravity Rush Category:Gravity Rush Remastered Category:Gravity Rush 2 Category:Gravity Rush Characters Category:Gravity Rush Remastered Characters Category:Gravity Rush 2 Characters Category:Boss Category:Former Villains Category:Hekseville Category:Eto Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral